


Avenging my brothers.

by Astellehope



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, M/M, Public Humiliation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astellehope/pseuds/Astellehope
Summary: Predaking knows, by Ratchet, that Megatron let his brothers dies by the hands of the autobots. He want to avenge them, but not by the ways we all know.
Relationships: Megatron/Predaking (Transformers)
Kudos: 18





	Avenging my brothers.

Predaking was mad.

And by mad, I mean super really angry. And with the desire to rip someone apart.

He want to avenge his brothers. The army he desired to have.

An army of his own specie.

But oh ! How much pain he his going to give to the one who let everything happen.

And this one his Megatron.

But...death isn't an easy way to punish someone ?

No. He have better in mind.

* * *

Megatron was walking in the corridor of the Nemesis with Starscream and Knockout. He have been warned about the mad Predaking.

So, he went through the Nemesis, searching his weapon, but he did not have find Predaking.

Predaking have find him.

"I'll just go find...that little something we were talking about." Knockout immediately said, before he runs away from the fight to come.

"Megatron ! Is that true that you ordonned the annihilation of my army ?! Asked savagely the predacon.

"Indeed." Answered the leader of the decepticons."And my only mistake was not seeing the extermination thought."

Megatron let his sword out and Predaking prepared his claws.

The predacon attack, but not to aim Megatron, but Starscream, making him faint in the ground.

"Now, we can settles ours accounts without being disturbed.

Then, Predaking gripped Megatron's shoulder and kicked behind the warlord kneel, making him fall in the ground on his chest.

Before Megatron could do anything to strike back, Predaking ripped the fusion cannon and the sword off Megatron.

Now, it's not Ratchet who is defenseless. It's the decepticons warlord.

Megatron did not understood why Predaking don't attack him by his back. But he knows that he his in a vulnerable position and try to get up. So, Predaking hit the behind of his head.

"Release me and fight me as a beast !!" Megatron required.

"No. You know what ? I've got better plans." Predaking almost whispered, with a sound of luxury in his voice.

For a moment, Megatron froze. He recognize the sound of this.

He then tried to fight against Predaking's grips, but he his clearly stronger than Megatron.

"I sometime heard by the vehicon that you have a nice aft. They are right." He said, raising Megatron's aft in the air, showing his chaste plate.

Megatron can't take it anymore. He squirm, trying to get out Predaking's grip.

The predacon then gripped Megatron's chaste plate and ripped it from him.

Megatron didn't screamed in pain, but let a little grunt from his chest. He knows what is going to happen.

"Scared ?"

"Don't...do this..."

"Beg. And maybe I'll stop." The predacon grinned.

The decepticons warlord don't want to beg. But he don't want to revive this nightmare again. He do not see the predacon. But he see another gladiator from another age, when he have started his carrier as a gladiator...and when he tasted his first defeat...when he was so young...

"Stop...please...I don't want to revive this nightmare again..."

"How...Interesting...you have already been raped ? This should be a better revenge over my pairs."

Suddenly, the predacon released his spike from his seath, spike, who his much bigger for the valve who is still not have been prepared. Like if Predaking will do, anyway.

Then, Megatron felt something against his dried valve not prepared at all.

"Wait ! No ! Stop !" Megatron started to beg.

"Did I've forgotten to say that it's exciting me when my prey his begging ?"

At this instant, Megatron did not seen the predacon, but the gladiator who once, raped him first, breaking his seals in a painful way.

"I-I can give you another army ! I can ask to Shockwave to do it again !!"

"You shouldn't had to allow the autobots to destroy my precedent army !!" He roared, thrusting Megatron's dried valve.

This time, the decepticon screamed in pain, feeling energon flowing against his tigh.

Predaking did not stopped at here. At the beginning, he already start to pound Megatron's valve like a mechanimal. Wait...he is a mechanimal because he is a predacon.

"To rough...to rough...Gah ! Stop ! It's hurt !!"

"Hah...you feel so good...to bad there's a missing seals..."

Predaking his having fun, but Megatron do not have any pleasure in this. Predaking is holding Megatron's head with one hand while the other his on his shoulder.

Megatron his looking at Starscream unconscious body, trying to think about something else, trying to distract himself.

He couldn't.

He left tears flowing on his face, trying to tell him to himself "It's only a nightmare...you are going to wake up."

It's a nightmare. But he won't wake up.

Then, Predaking his hitting somewhere in Megatron's valve, making him moan. But not in pain.

"Huh~...s-stop~..."

"Is that...oh~...is that excitation I-huff-hear ?"

The predacon understood that Megatron would says anything. He continued to hit this sensible spot where he hope he could humiliate Megatron more.

He was right on what he thought. He then focused on this spot just thinking at how much Megatron will fall.

"Y-you like it, huh ? So...so tight~..."

By the excitation, Megatron's spike slowly came out his sheath by his own, proudly pressured and excited.

At the same moment, a vehicon came in the wrong corridor and seen Predaking raping Megatron.

"L-lord Megatron !"

"Don't ! Huh~...don't l-look at m-me !!"

"Stay here ! Don't go anywhere ! Oh~..."

The vehicon don't know what to do. Stay here while Megatron, his master his raped by the predacon or leave ?

Meh, the spectacle looks good to see. Anyway, it's like he could to anything.

Little by little, more vehicon came in the corridor.

Megatron was humiliated. He couldn't look at anybot right in their visors.

He heard Predaking growl before he let his fluids inside of Megatron.

The decepticon warlord felt...disgusting. He was so dishonoured.

Because himself have overloaded by his spike and by his valve.

Predaking slowly rolled his hips against Megatron's aft, riding the last part of his overload.

Megatron could finally have a break, lying in the floor, rolling himself in a ball.

"I hope you get the lesson."

And the predacon leaves the Nemesis like nothing was.

A little after the predacon'a departure, the vehicon are still surrounding Megatron tired body. Knockout arrived with the dark star saber, but a little too late.

At the same moment, Starscream finally woke up and seen the vehicon and the whisper of the soldiers.

He immediately understood what happened and went to his master, trying to cover him.

Megatron was pitiful to look. He covered his audios with his hands and crossed his legs together, his valve still letting the fluid of the predacon and his energon out.

"What are you all looking at ! Get off the way All of you !!" Starscream screamed to the vehicon, you slowly disappeared in the Nemesis.

"Knockout ! Come here immediately and take care of our leader ! He needs medicals attention !!"

"I'm coming, commandant !"

Knockout went to Megatron checking the damage, but couldn't clearly see them.

"I need to take him to the medbay...do you think you can help me ?"

"Yeah...whatever."

They've both taken Megatron under his arms and guided him to the medbay.

* * *

After a rude examination, Knockout could take care of the damage at the time, give some energon to Megatron and let him recharge for a while.

The medbay his close to everyone until Megatron gets better.

*sigh* Life isn't easy with an author like me.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted a bottom Megatron without consent because we don't see him when he is vulnerable. It's touching but horrible. I hope you liked it.


End file.
